Oneshot Wonders
by Marauder Heir
Summary: A dumb for all the stories that I tried to write and failed to complete T.T I may or may not finish them... depends... R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"And then he said, 'That's not a house elf, that's my wife!"

The entire Gryffindor table burst into laughter, causing the other tables to look at them in confusion, malice or curiosity. All except one that is. Harry Potter sat in silence as Dean, Seamus and the other boys congratulated Ron on his successful joke. Even Hermione laughed at it. Harry just didn't see what was so funny about it. Sure, he heard jokes like that before, but you see, Harry wasn't like his Gryffindor comrades. He had see too much in his sixteen years of life. After having lost the last reminder of his father in the final battle against Voldemort, in which Harry realized that he misinterpreted the prophecy. It wasn't that one had to die so that the other could live, the Dumbledore had told him, but that they both had to die so that the world could live in peace.

Harry, having figured that out due to the fact that he spent many hours alone in the library thinking, discovered a spell that would allow him to live while Tom Riddle died. What he didn't count on though was the fact that he would inherit his powers, thus making him the most powerful being in the wizarding world. Gods, how he hated the attention. How he hated the spotlight. How he hated the fawning, the stares, the appraising looks that he got. The constant mobs everywhere he went. Then there was the mocking, the teasing. All coming from the people who supported Voldemort. The worst was from Draco Malfoy. He mocked him about his fame even more so than before.

Getting tired of all the laughing, he stood from his seat. Hermione looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just tired is all. I going to go to the library for a bit, then I'm going to bed. Night."

He walked away, ignoring all the stares he got from the other tables. When he finally made it to the library, he nodded a greeting to Madam Pince and wandered a section that was rarely used. It was dedicated to the study of elementals and other things like that. Picking out as many books as he could carry, which was a lot, he walked over to a corner table and started to read.

_**Elemental Spirits**_

'_Spirits in which the elements are controlled by.'_ _That is what Merlin himself stated in one of his journals. Many people seem to believe that there are only four main elements, Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. What they don't know is that there are in actuality seven more. Ice, Lighting, Life, Death, Shadow, Light, and Dark. _

_The only one to control these beings is the Elemental Master. Many believe that he is a legend. I for one disagree. In my research, I have found that in Ancient Egyptian times, there was one such person who was a Master. He was regarded as a god, the one known as Anubis, the god of Death. _

_Elements can only inhabit one mortal at a time, so there would have to be eleven Elemental Masters. But, if in fact that one person did control all, he would be immortal, a god among humans, forever to live a life that won't end. They cannot be killed, nor can they kill. They have no emotions, nothing that ties them to the mortals_.

'_Man, I wish that were me._' Thought Harry as he copied some things onto a spare piece of parchment. Finishing that book, he went to another one. One by one the tower of books diminished until he was reading the final one, entitled '_**Elemental Rituals**__' _Interested, he decided to check it out. He walked over and smiled at Madam Pince. "Evening ma'am. Would it be possible for me to check this out?"

She gave him a penetrating stare before smiling. "I heard from the headmaster that you would be staying for the summer. I'm sorry to hear about your relatives." she punched it out and handed it back to him as he muttered, "I'm not."

Walking out, he went up to the Gryffindor Tower and muttered the password, ("Midsummer Eve,") and crawled through the hole. Once inside the comfort of the commons room, he wandered to his chair by the fireplace and opened the book to the first page. Immediately, he was pulled in. Never had he seen anything so complex, yet so easy. He wanted to try it, but he had to wait until everyone was gone for the summer before he tried anything. Finally, after he finished chapter ten, he marked the page and shut the book with a tired, yet satisfied smile on his face. Oh yes, this would prove most interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

"And don't come back you little freak!"

A young boy, around the age of ten ran out the back door of a tidy white house and down the road to a nearby park. When he got there, he made way to the woods that surrounded it. Once he got there, he fell to the ground, nursing his wounded and bruised body, wishing with all his might that nobody would find him. Without any warning, there was a faint pop and a dizzying rush of disorientation. Shaking himself, his feathers settled. He froze. Feathers? Since when did he have feathers? Limping slightly, he walked over to a nearby stream and looked into the water. What he saw startled him. Staring back at him was a small, gray cygnet. It was rather scrawny, skin and bones. It's feathers were dull and lacked the fluff that usually came at that age. It's eyes were a dark, stormy green and above it's right eye was a small patch of white feathers.

The cygnet was rather shocked at it's appearance. But, it had gotten it's wish, so it just shrugged it off. Some basic instinct took over, and it settled itself into the stream and let the water carry it where ever it would take him. He dozed a while, grateful for that fact that he was away from that awful place.

When he next woke, he was farther away then he could have possibly hoped. He paddled towards the shore and looked around. In front of him was a rather large house surrounded by beautiful gardens. When he got to drier ground, he made his way to the gardens, curious as to what they looked like, all the while, ignoring the pain, something he was very good at. When he made it there, he took a short break and looked around, curious as to who lived there. From a little ways to his left, he heard voices. Making his way over, he hid in the bushes and peeked through the leaves, peering at the people who were talking.

One was a beautiful woman with rich golden locks and blue eyes. She wore rather expensive looking clothes. Across from her was a boy around his age with platinum blond hair and blue-grey eyes. He was rather pretty in the cygnets opinion, not that any one really cared. Carefully, he made his way out of the bushes but didn't make it far before his leg gave out and he fell to the ground with a soft chirp. The duo turned towards him and stared. He struggled to get up, but it wasn't happening. The young boy came over and went to pick him up, but was stopped when the woman said, "Draco, don't even think of picking that thing up. It's filthy. Just let it die and we'll have the house elves dispose of it."

The boy, Draco, glared at the woman, "No. I want to keep it. Besides, it's hurt and you always told me to care for animals that were hurt. Remember?"

The woman sighed, "Draco, my son, I meant domesticated animals, ones that were trained and that we owned. Not wild creatures that wander into our midst."

Draco glared, "I don't care, mother. I'm going to take it inside and make it get better."

He picked the cygnet up and cradled him. The young bird was strangely quiet though out the entire thing, except for when he was moved. It was only then that he let out a pained chirp. The young boy soothed him and carried him inside, calling for servants to bring him a first aid kit just for animals. He took the bird to his room and laid him down on his bed before going to the kit and taking out some healing potions and bandages. Carefully, he dabbed some of the potion onto it's wounds and splinted it's leg. When he finished, he dribbled a little bit of sleeping potion down it's throat. A few moments later, it fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Time Travel

The start of summer vacation was dismal, and proceeded to be well through July. The air was suppressing and thick with humidity. Cloudless blue skies gave way to the Suns intensity. Pristine green lawns turned brown and brittle from the lack of water. Flowers wilted and everything seemed dustier than usual. Not even the weeds would grow in the flower beds.

Even being indoors could not help with the heat. Windows were open in hopes of catching non-existent breezes, fans were turned on only for them to blow warm air around. Cold drinks were in abundance, everybody had one in their hand. All except one. A fifteen, soon to be sixteen, year-old boy sat in his too small room, on his rickety old bed, staring at the ceiling. Ebony black hair stuck up on end, tousled from sleep. Green eyes glazed over in thought stared through thick, round, black glasses. His tan skin was fading quickly from lack of outdoors. Only a bright red scar stood out on his skin. It was situated over his right eye, in the shape of a lightening bolt.

The boys name was Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived. The scar on his forehead was a legend to those of his world, the Wizarding World. You see, Harry Potter was not your average fifteen year old. When he was but a year old, he 'defeated' the reigning Dark Lord. Everybody cheered his name and surrounded him, but he felt alone. So very alone.

The boy sighed and turned towards his desk. It was littered with parchment and open textbooks, along with his companion, Hedwig. She had been with him since he entered the wizarding world and had bed been his shoulder to cry on, so to speak. His two 'friends', Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had no idea as to what he had to go through. Only three people knew of such things, his year-mate and fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, another fellow Gryffindor and a year younger, Ginny Weasley and a fifth year Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Each had either dealt with the loss of a loved one or the wrath that is Voldemort. Neville dealt with both. Thanks to one of Voldemorts henchmen, his parents had been tortured to insanity. Ginny had been possessed by his sixteen year memory, thanks to, yet again, one of Voldemorts henchmen. Luna had lost her mother in a Potion lab explosion.

Another sigh escaped is lips when he looked at his clock. His birthday was in a few minutes. No doubt his 'friends' would send the same meaningless drivel. The only things that mattered came from his true friends, ones not swayed by Dumbledores lead. As his clock struck midnight, his room was bombarded by owls. He recognized a few and began to mechanically removed the letters and packages. One by one, the owls left, to return to their homes. He saw Ron and Hermiones letters, scanned them then tossed them away. They said the same thing. He turned to their packages and opened them, only to find, unsurprisingly, candy and books. Next came Mrs. Weasleys with her normal load of food. The fourth came from Bill and Charlie Weasley, surprisingly. They sent him things from their trade. Bill sent him a new trunk that could be keyed to his magical signature. It was made from holly, ash and mahogany, with engravings of Griffins and Phoenixes. Placed on it were several charms, mostly from anti-theft, enlarging and shrinking, multi-compartment and many more that weren't listed. Harry sat in awe of the thing. Quickly, he moved his belongings from his old on to the new one. Charlie sent him dragon hide battle robes, along with knee high boots, elbow length gloves and a wand holster. They were a dark green that seemed almost black. He stowed them away and opened his other gifts. Neville sent him several books on Herbology and rare plants. Ginny sent him a handsome quill she said Fawkes gave to her in her first year, saying it was a primary flight feather. It would always stay sharp and never brake. She even tried to, but it didn't work, much to her pleasure. Luna sent him a blank book with a black cover laced with intricate silver designs. She said in her letter it had an endless amount of pages and was magically connected to the ones she, Ginny and Neville had, so they could write from anywhere, or anytime, she had added cryptically. He frowned then put all their things in his new trunk. Turning to the last gift, he found it was from Sirius, sent to him by Remus. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of his deceased godfather. He picked up the letter with trembling hands, and read...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey pup, how's it hangin'? If your reading this particular letter, then I died. If you have the other one, then why the hell are you reading this one? Put it down now! _(Harry laughed.)

_Anyway, yeah, I'm dead. Probably doing something stupid. Knowing me_, _I probably left this damned house and duked it out with some death eaters. I never listen._

_Anyway, I named you my sole heir, so you get everything under the Black name, that includes my dear cousins' accounts. Mother dearest thought it would be best if they had one or three. Have fun with them!_

_Along with my being gone, you get this nifty parting gift. An amulet. James gave it to me to give to you should anything happen to him before now. I was supposed to give it to you on your seventeenth birthday, but now's as good a time as any. Legend I your family says that it'll send you back in time. It's made of jade, so take care of it. Jade has some amazing properties. It's said that once you activate it, you'll go on a great journey. James never tested it, saying it was some stupid legend his family made up. What ever. Try it out. You might be surprised._

_Be sure your ready, Pronglet. Because once you start, there's no going back. I love you, kid. Be sure to write to Moony._

_Always,_

_Sirius, a.k.a Padfoot/Snuffles._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry wiped away his tears and picked up the amulet. It _was_ made of jade and had Celtic knots carved onto it's surface. He sprang to his desk suddenly and wrote to Gringotts, asking them for 500,000 Galleons and to close Narcissa and Bellatrix' bank accounts that were under the Black name. He signed it Harry James Potter-Black.

With that done, he cleared off his desk, stuffing everything haphazardly into his trunk. He closed it and shrank it, after putting his owls cage in it, telling her he'd rather have her out of her cage on this journey then locked up. He put the trunk in his pocket and sat down, waiting a full two and a half hours before his money arrived, which came in a bottomless, weightless bag. Not only did it have Galleons in it, but also Knuts and Sickles, along with a note stating that the accounts were closed. Smirking, he turned to Hedwig and motioned for her to get on his shoulder. Be put the amulet on and tapped it slightly, unsure of what he was suppose to do. Suddenly, much like a portkey, he was pulled away in a swirl of color. When he stopped, he landed at the feet of a man with a long silver beard and dark blue robes. "Merlin..." was all he uttered before passing out.


End file.
